The Dare
by yuyane
Summary: When Kuroko agreed to complete a dare that Momoi proposed, he never thought it would lead to the start of a relationship, much less with Akashi himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Kuroko agreed to complete a dare that Momoi proposed, he never thought it would lead to the start of a relationship, much less with Akashi himself.**

l

Unknown to everyone else, even to the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Momoi were very close friends. One habit they shared was that they liked to play a game of truth or dare whenever they met up alone.

Today's theme was dare.

"Tetsu-kun," Momoi said dramatically, "I dare you to confess to Seijuurou Akashi."

Kuroko contemplated for a moment. Then he asked, "You mean the same Akashi as the captain of the Rakuzan basketball team and the former Captain of the Teiko basketball team?"

Momoi nodded.

"And you want me to confess... what exactly?"

"A love confession, which means asking him out, obviously."

Kuroko only replied monotonously, "No."

Not expecting an immediate rejection, since Kuroko never ever denied one of her dares, Momoi whined, "Why?!"

"In order to ask him out directly, I have to go all the way to Rakuzan. Do you know how far that school is? I don't feel like traveling such a long distance. Plus, after he rejects me, I'll be put on Akashi-kun's list on who-to-kill," Kuroko explained. It was not uncommon knowledge that anyone who tried to mess with Akashi was doomed to die an early death. "Therefore, I don't want to complete this dare," he said with a wave of his hand in dismissal.

Momoi thought over this. Kuroko needed something in return if he was going to comply with her dare. Then her eyes lit up when she thought of something. She offered, "How about this: If you confess to him, then I'll buy you vanilla milkshakes for the rest of our high school years."

Kuroko perked up at that. He asked, "Anytime? Anywhere?"

Momoi nodded confidently, though inwardly, she was thinking that maybe she would regret agreeing to this later because the money to buy the milkshakes would come from her own wallet, but imagining Kuroko confessing to the most feared person in the high school basketball generation let her knew that it was worth it.

If there was one thing that Kuroko could absolutely not resist, it was a vanilla milkshake, and here was Momoi offering him free milkshakes for the rest of his high school life. Of course, Kuroko agreed, "Deal."

Really, who couldn't resist free vanilla milkshakes?

Kuroko sure couldn't.

l

The next day, Kuroko stood before Rakuzan's entrance. He looked a bit out of place with his Seirin uniform on while he stood in the middle of a large crowd of Rakuzan students. That didn't matter because he knew that this ordeal wouldn't take that long. The sooner he found Akashi, the sooner he could get this over with.

He was about to look for his intended target, when Akashi conveniently appeared at the entrance. That saved Kuroko the trouble of looking for him. Akashi was talking with a fellow student when his sight landed on Kuroko. His expression was unfazed. He muttered, "Tetsuya," which was Akashi's way of greeting Kuroko.

Kuroko greeted back, "Hello, Akashi-kun."

Things between Akashi and Kuroko were a bit different since Seirin's victory over Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Akashi was traumatized when he actually lost, but through Kuroko and the rest of the Generation of Miracles's help, he was able to understand that it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't always win. That, however, didn't mean Akashi didn't like to win. It just meant that Akashi wasn't as obsessed with winning all the time. He wasn't as threatening and menacing nowadays, but Kuroko didn't always knew what he was thinking of.

At least Akashi was slightly nicer now. Only _slightly_, but still, he was nicer.

As Kuroko walked over to him, Akashi asked, "What are you doing here?"

Kuroko didn't hesitate when he replied, "To confess."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, clearly amused. "Confess?"

"Yes." It was now or never. It didn't matter if the other Rakuzan students stopped in their tracks and were looking intently at the scene. Kuroko was too focused on his goal to notice how quiet the previously-noisy area became. He was going to get his free vanilla milkshakes no matter what. "I like you, Akashi-kun. Go out with me."

Akashi's eyes visibly widened a fraction.

Overhearing the conversation, the other students gasped loudly.

It was no doubt the most monotonously-sounding love confession in history, but Kuroko didn't care. He mentally patted himself on the back. It was over now. Akashi would reject his 'confession' and Kuroko would be soon calling Momoi, asking her for money to buy a vanilla milkshake at Maji Burger.

Instead of a disgusted glare like Kuroko expected, Akashi smiled slightly. Not a fake, scary smile, but a genuine one, which Kuroko couldn't help but think was so out of character for Akashi. He never truly smiled except for very rare occasions. "I would love to, Tetsuya."

Kuroko froze when he heard those words. This wasn't how he imagined the rejection. "Can you repeat that?"

Akashi continued to smile. "I said that I would love to. I accept your feelings."

Kuroko would have gaped, but he kept his mouth closed. It wasn't going according to plan. He could see it in Akashi's eyes that Akashi's answer was the truth, not a lie. Akashi wasn't rejecting the confession. He accepted, which means he had actual feelings for Kuroko.

For _him_.

Oh, shit.

The realization hit Kuroko hard. It was only then did he notice that others were staring at them. This was bad. Kuroko couldn't reject Akashi. No, that would be too cruel. Not only were they in front of other students, but he couldn't reveal the fact that the confession was fake and that he only did it because of a dare. And for his guilty pleasure: vanilla milkshakes.

What kind of horrifying situation did he get himself into?

...Momoi had a lot of explaining to do, Kuroko thought.

l

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko wracked his brain for a solution to get out of this. There was none that he thought of that wouldn't have dire consequences. Akashi was still smiling at him.

Kuroko felt guilty.

Really, really guilty.

If he could turn back time and not go through with the confession, he would do it in a heartbeat. That wasn't possible, though.

"Unfortunately," Akashi's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I have already made plans for the rest of the day. I need to leave now. Is it alright if I call you later instead?"

Kuroko quickly nodded. "Of course." He didn't think he could handle being in Akashi's presence for much longer considering that his mind was a mess of a mix of confusion and guilt. He felt so ashamed and wanted to crawl into a dark hole somewhere and hide from Akashi's sight.

Akashi waved a hand and walked away.

l

Kuroko left Rakuzan and went back on the train back home.

He didn't know what to feel about the fact that he and Akashi were together now. Then it hit Kuroko like a ton of bricks. Together. They were together. They were a couple. Him and Akashi.

Oh gosh, it really felt like the start of the apocalypse. He wanted to bash his head on the wall and see if this was some crazy nightmare or something. In the end, he decided to just pinch his cheeks since he didn't want to seem like a insane lunatic to other passengers in the train.

He winced. Okay, that hurt. He wasn't in a nightmare then.

It was reality, and he was apparently dating Seijuurou Akashi.

l

Later that day, Kuroko and Momoi were sitting across from each other at a table at Maji Burger. Kuroko called her earlier to meet up, hopefully to get some sort of explanation from her.

The pink-haired girl smiled at him, though it looked a bit strained, and she seemed somewhat uncomfortable, since there was a dark aura that seemed to radiate from Kuroko in heavy waves that made the atmosphere really tense. It was clear that Kuroko was in a bad mood.

As it was clear that Kuroko wasn't going to speak first, Momoi asked him hesitantly, "Tetsu-kun... what's the matter?"

He stared at her blankly. "Akashi accepted my confession."

"And?"

"Akashi accepted my supposedly _fake_ confession."

"So, I know that already," Momoi answered with a roll of her eyes," I don't see the problem."

Kuroko dropped his blank expression and looked at her with exasperation. "How can you not see what the problem is?! He was supposed to reject me, not agree to go out with me!" He put his head in his hands, wondering how in the world he got into a situation like this.

Because of a promise of free vanilla milkshakes. Right.

He asked her, "You knew he was going to accept it, didn't you?"

He didn't notice earlier when they were discussing the dare because he was too blinded by his unhealthy obsession with vanilla milkshakes, but this particular dare was suspicious. They never did a dare that involved Akashi. Usually, it involved pranking their other teammates or doing embarrassing acts, which were all done successfully without a hitch, and their teammates complaining but casually shrugging it off later.

Except for this dare, of course. If Kuroko wasn't sure Akashi was going to murder him before, he was sure as hell going to when he finds out the truth.

Momoi only looked at him with innocent, doe-like eyes. "Hm, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Kuroko's eyes twitched. He knew that went Momoi acted like this, she was really stubborn, and Kuroko wouldn't be able to get any more answers out of her.

There was a billion things he wanted to tell her right now, most of them negative, but that can wait. He could get answers out of Momoi at another day. As much as he wanted to blame Momoi for his problem, it was his fault for deciding to do this dare in the first place, even if didn't know about Akashi's feelings for him.

And as serious as the situation was, he needed a vanilla milkshake. _Now_. If he was going to be killed by Akashi soon anyway, he might as well enjoy his last living moments.

He laid back in his chair in defeat. "Whatever, but I completed the dare, so make sure to keep your end of the deal at least."

Momoi grinned. "Okay, I'll order one right now. You're absolutely whipped for those shakes aren't you, Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko couldn't counter that. Because, indeed, he was whipped for them.

l

After talking with Momoi, Kuroko returned home. He was watching television in attempt to distract himself from thinking about Akashi when he heard his phone rang.

He mentally prayed to himself as he flipped open his phone, _Please don't be Akashi. Please don't be Akashi. Please don't be Akashi. _He took a look at the caller ID and felt his stomach drop. It was Akashi. Luck wasn't on his side today at all.

Seeing how cranky Akashi could get, he better answer. "...Hello, Akashi-kun."

"Hello, Tetsuya. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Kuroko lied. He was anything but fine.

"Good, I was thinking that we could go on a date together some time soon."

Kuroko's eyes widened. He forgotten that dating obviously meant going on dates. He gulped. "I see."

"Are you free on Saturday?"

Kuroko checked his calendar. Nothing planned for Saturday. Yet. "Yes."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at your home on Saturday afternoon."

"Alright."

"I will see you then, Tetsuya."

"Yes, bye, Akashi-kun."

The call ended, and Kuroko looked at his phone with dread.

Let's see, going on a date with Akashi... That thought didn't sit well with him at all. But he couldn't say no. They were dating now for goodness sake. Kuroko could only reject going on dates for so long until Akashi would suspect something was wrong. It would seem strange for a person to confess their love to the one they love but didn't want to go on dates with them.

Kuroko marked his calendar, writing down that Saturday was the day of his date with Akashi. He decided that he would just go along with this for now and try to think of good way to solve this without hurting Akashi too much later.

l

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
